


Thawed

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Iced, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Tony had to wear turtlenecks two days in a row…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawed

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have my own NCIS marathon of all Tibbs episodes, and ‘Iced’ was on… and then the gang (specifically onur6boss, keitanketsueki and dietpunkfics) got talking and… this fic was born… *nervous laugh* so it is really not my fault. Right???
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful slashscribe

Tony found himself slammed into the entryway wall of his apartment the minute he walked in the door, an arm pressed across his back. If it weren’t for the scent of coffee and sawdust and aftershave he would’ve turned around and decked the man behind him. Instead, he relaxed his body, feeling the arm on his back relax as well and the solid weight of another body pressed against his backside.

 

He didn’t have a chance to protest as teeth sank down into the exposed part of his neck that the green t-shirt, the same shade as his eyes, didn’t cover. He groaned as lips began to suck on the spot and tongue swept over it to soothe the hurt.

 

“God, Jethro,” Tony gasped, pressing his body back, seeking more contact.

 

“Mmhmm?” Gibbs paused for a brief second to huff out a question.

 

“Bed,” Tony’s voice dropped to a growl. “Or at the very least the couch?”

 

It took Gibbs a long second to debate the merit of a more comfortable locale before he spun Tony around and wrapped his hands firmly around Tony’s ass. His lips hungrily searched for Tony’s, and he began to kiss his lover intensely as Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck, closing the gap between them. A small sound escaped Gibbs’ lips and was swallowed by Tony as they moved down the hall with their crotches rubbing together.

 

“What brought this on?” Tony asked in between kisses and trying to breath.

 

“Nothing,” Gibbs growled, nibbling Tony’s strong jaw and feeling the five o’clock shadow with his tongue. “Thought I’d extend the ‘attaboy’.”

 

Gibbs was beyond turned on at this very moment. He had been stuck with Ziva and McGee all day and he’d missed his lover—never mind the whole episode of walking into L.V.M’s headquarters with only his two probies as his backup. He had been running on adrenaline all afternoon and now he was having problems coming down from the high.

 

Thankfully Tony knew his lover all too well.

 

“Come on,” Tony said with a grin, rolling his hips and making both of them groan as their cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric of their clothes. “I hear the shower calling our names.”

 

He pulled Gibbs forward by the neck as he began to walk backwards, and paused only when Gibbs managed to work his hands under Tony’s t-shirt, stripping it off and tossing it aside. Running his hands over his lover’s naked torso, Gibbs finally slipped his fingers under the waistband of Tony’s pants, and massaged at the strong muscles there as he backed Tony into the bathroom.

 

He undressed himself fully as Tony adjusted the water, then wrapped his arms around Tony’s torso after the younger man had stripped off the last of his clothes. Gibbs’ cock, full and heavy, rested against Tony’s tailbone.

 

“Mmm, Jethro,” Tony whined as they stepped into the shower. Gibbs didn’t answer, he simply latched back onto the spot on Tony’s neck he’d been gnawing on earlier. The hot water was beating down on them, but it was nothing compared to the heat that was rising between the two men.

 

Gibbs backed off a little to reach over Tony for the shower gel the younger man made sure to keep stocked, squeezing some out onto his palm, and then some onto Tony’s when Tony extended his hand as well.

 

Washing each other had always been a pleasurable experience for them. It gave them the chance to reconnect through touch, feeling and mapping each other—something that Tony craved and Gibbs was slowly but surely learning the benefit of. The sensuous motions always helped at relaxing them both from a hard case.

 

Gibbs groaned as Tony’s hands began to work on the tight knots in his shoulders. He hadn’t asked his lover for a massage—it was something he’d always hesitated in asking the younger man to do, but it didn’t matter. Tony knew him too well.

 

When Tony was done, Gibbs turned around and wrapped his arms around Tony, hugging him close. Slick fingers glided across Tony’s shoulder blades, down the curve of his back, coming to rest back on his ass.

 

“You still stretched enough from last night?” Gibbs whispered the question into Tony’s ear as he nibbled at the tender skin just below it.

 

“Ah…” Tony gasped and began to roll his hips, rubbing himself against Gibbs’ leg. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“Good,” Gibbs let out a feral grin before spinning Tony around. “Spread your legs, hands on the wall.”

 

Tony barely had time to get into position as Gibbs instructed and get used to the strong grip of Gibbs’ fingers on his hips before Gibbs slid in, bottoming out in one single thrust.

 

“Jeth…!” Tony gasped out Gibbs’ name.

 

“God, Tony,” Gibbs gasped. “So good.”

 

Gibbs pulled out slightly then rammed back in, feeling the shivers of his lover’s body, not from cold or pain but from the pleasure coursing through him. He grabbed hold of Tony’s thick cock, and knew he’d hit the jackpot with his thrusts when Tony cried out. “Yes! Oh Jeth! Right there! Oh…God!!”

 

It didn’t take long for Tony to come in Gibbs’ hand and all over the shower wall, screaming, with his muscle clenching around Gibbs. Gibbs thrust a few more times with Tony tight around him, and came with a muffled cry as he bit down on Tony’s throat.

 

Gibbs almost blacked out from his orgasm, but he held on, making sure his lover was leaning against him securely before letting out a content sigh. Feeling a bit more grounded after a brief rest, Gibbs finished rinsing their bodies, washing away the soap and come.

 

Later, after Gibbs had carefully dried him from head to toe with a fluffy towel, Tony looked in to the vanity mirror and couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he ran a hand down his face. In the mirror, he could see a very visible red mark on the side of his neck that was rapidly gaining a shade of purple. And it was high enough that he couldn’t hide it under his normal shirt collars.

 

“What?” Gibbs came up from behind him, still naked, and wrapped his arms around Tony’s equally naked waist. He hooked his chin onto Tony’s shoulder, kissing Tony’s jaw. Now that they were both clean, Gibbs could smell the clean, masculine scent on Tony’s body, mixed with the mint in his shower gel, made for a refreshing but heady combination. “Something wrong?”

 

Tony turned his face so he could catch Gibbs’ lips in a long, slow kiss, moaning as Gibbs’ hands began to stroke his abs and chest in soothing circles.

 

“Nothing,” Tony said, nuzzling Gibbs’ equally stubbly chin. “But you gotta stop giving me hickeys. Now I _have_ to wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow.”

 

“What’s wrong with a turtleneck? You look good in a turtleneck,” Gibbs buried his face into the crook of Tony’s neck, drowning himself in Tony’s scent. “I like marking you. And I know you like it too.”

 

“But Ziva and Tim are getting suspicious,” Tony complained. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Gibbs marking him, but it was starting to become a problem. Tony sighed, knowing that he had his work cut out for him. “Coming to bed?”

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs smiled, knowing Tony couldn’t see it with his face still buried in Tony’s neck. “Bed.”

 

Gibbs would never admit this to Tony, but he loved seeing his lover in a turtleneck at work—loved knowing that the gorgeous man who attracted every female’s attention belonged to him, and had the marks to prove it.

 

Gibbs grinned. He really was a bastard.


End file.
